RWBY Suicide Squad Trailer
by Spartan036
Summary: Trailer for another upcoming AU of mine and more anti-depressants. This time a lethal dosage of anti-depressants!
1. Chapter 1

*View of the White House appears as the camera flies over it.*

Ironwood: (Voice) Gentlemen. (Cuts to inside the meeting room as he spots director Raven Branwen) Ladies.

*Fades to Pyrrha in her cell*

Ironwood: (Voice) What if Salem finds our world...

*Fades to Sun Wukoing his cell but his skin is scaly-looking and looks more like a crocodile*

Ironwood: (Voice) And decides to rule us.

*Cuts to Cinder looking up as she now a long bang and undercut also wearing a prisoner uniform as she spawns fire from her hands. The scene changes to a door sliding open to reveal Jaune punching a punching bag. He turns around to reveal he has an eyepatch on his left eye as the scene fades to Ironwood again.*

Ironwood: Who would've stopped her?

*DC logo shows up and fades to the Rooster Teeth one as a slow laugh occurs with the Rooster Teeth logo bobbing up and down as You Don't Own Me by Grace plays*

*Soldiers walk towards the same cell Pyrrha is in as they break in causing her to turn around. Cuts to a medical room with Pyrrha being injected by something and cuts to Sun being next while he gives a wail of pain. Cuts to soldiers walking towards a plane then cuts to Pyrrha restrained on a chair while Sun has a brace that covers his mouth and has a straightjacket while being wheeled in.*

Raven: I wanna build a team full of some bad people who I believe can do good.

*Cuts to Coco being escorted out of an SUV restrained by an FBI agent as a case opens to reveal Jaune's gear which is an armored suit and a mask that is black and orange with only one eye socket on it while Pyrrha opens her's to reveal her rifle, a lightly armored suit with a red long sleeve shirt. Coco attaches what appears to be a laser cannon on her arm. Cuts to Raven in doubt and then Cinder who is in the same area as Jaune, Pyrrha, and Coco. Cut to Raven in a firing range with Pyrrha who is surrounded by soldiers.*

Pyrrha: You jokers must be crazy!

*Pyrrha opens fire at the targets and all of them are headshots. Scene changes to Sun putting on a leather jacket with hood as it fades to show Pyrrha putting on her under shirt oozing fanservice along the way. Everyone stops and looks around as she looks at Jaune.*

Pyrrha: Seriously dude?

*Everyone continues to do there own thing. An MH6 little bird helicopter lands to reveal Qrow Branwen armed with assault rifle and USMC jacket also wearing shades and escorted by soldiers. Cuts to Pyrrha loading her M14 sniper rifle, Jaune sharpening his katana, Sun sharpening some knives.*

Qrow: (Voice as the camera motions to the line up) Here's the deal: You disobey me, you die. *Cuts to Yatsuhashi escaping* Try to escape, you die. *Motions to Mercury wearing a gray jacket and blue sweater underneath it also has a blue beanie hat next to Pyrrha who is wearing her armored suit and has a targeting scope on her right eye. Cut to Mercury throwing a boomerang at Jaune who front flips and pins Mercury against a wall with a gun aimed underneath his chin*

Mercury: Sorry I hit on your girl-I mean, partner!

*Cuts to Jaune in his Deathstroke outfit revealing its a mix between Arkham Origins and new 52 in terms of the mask.*

Qrow: You irritate or vex me.

*Cuts to Jaune sheating his katana on his back.*

Pyrrha: I'm known to be quite vexing, I'm just forewarning you.

Qrow: You died! I mean, you die. Sorry, went to the other world, you're dead.

*Pyrrha throws her arms in the air while Jaune shrugs. Cuts to helicopters arriving from a portal towards Vale. Cuts to a meeting room*

Raven: They get caught, we throw them under the bus.

*The helicopters are shot at by something as the helicopter containing the squad crashes. Cuts to Pyrrha holding her custom AR-15 with red and gold paintjob*

Pyrrha: What a ride!

*Ballroom Blitz plays as Coco rises out of a cubicle and shoots at something. Cut to Mercury pulling dual boomerangs and smiling menacingly as it soon cuts to Pyrrha pulling out dual pistols with wrist cannons on her arms and aiming them sideways.*

Pyrrha: Lets play!

*Cut to Sun stabbing a white fang soldier then cuts to a door exploding and then cuts to a bar.*

Jaune: Come on, got something better to do?

*Cut to Jaune running towards an Ursa while Pyrrha is on top of a car firing her her wrist guns while her targeting scope activates. Cut to Jaune dodging a Beowulf's swipe then changes to Qrow who has a distressed look.*

Qrow: Light it up!

*Scene cuts to Jaune*

Jaune: I like this guy.

*Cut to Pyrrha pointing at something as it cuts to a man riding on a motorcycle then cuts to a group of White Fang soldiers vaulting over a car while they are being shot at as it cuts to Mercury swiping a soldier in the face with his boomerang while holding a pink unicorn. Cut to a destroyed moving in the subways of Vale as it cuts to Pyrrha tripping a White Fang soldier and aiming her wrist guns at him. Screen goes to black as (RWBY) Cinder's laugh is heard hinting she survived with (DC) Cinder hearing her laugh also.*

Pyrrha: Uh oh...

Jaune: (Camera cuts to him while he's aiming a pistol) Not good!

*Cut to (RWBY) Cinder walking into STAR labs then cuts to a bunch of people breaching into an apartment led by Qrow. Cuts to Pyrrha aiming her wrist gun.*

Pyrrha: (Voice) Don't forget...

*Pyrrha opens fires as the scene changes back to the bar.*

Pyrrha: We're the bad guys.

*Cut to Jaune smiling warmly then cuts to (RWBY) Cinder talking to someone*

RWBY Cinder: Are you sweet talking me? All that chit chat is going to get you hurt.

*Cut to crescent rose being unsheated as soon cuts to a red sports car driving the streets of Gotham with Ruby holding on top of it. Cuts to (RWBY) Cinder activating her powers while Sun has a sneer on his face. Cut to Jaune front flipping and cut to Mercury getting out of cover from a pillar then cuts to Pyrrha falling off a building as Ruby leaps off then cuts to Salem leaning against a wall in the meeting room. Cuts to Pyrrha wearing a white mask and still has the scope on her eye shooting both wrist guns as she spreads her arm wide. Cut to Jaune twirling and slicing off a gryphon's head. Cut to Pyrrha in the helicopter as she gives a wink at Jaune. Cut to (RWBY) Jaune blowing off some air as he's trying to comprehend the situation. Cut to (DC) Jaune jumping off a platform then cuts to (DC) Pyrrha jumping into a pool. Cut to someone pressing a button causing the bars on Pyrrha's to electrify. Scene change to Mercury taunting (DC) Cinder with a lighter as it cuts to her being knocked back. Scene change to (DC) Pyrrha pulling out a gas grenade.*

(DC) Pyrrha: Buh-bye! (Runs away)

*Cut to (DC) Jaune and (DC) Pyrrha peering out of cover with weapons in hand firing then changes to (DC) Pyrrha cornering (DC) Cinder*

(DC) Pyrrha: What are you going to do!?

(DC) Cinder: You wanna see something?!

(DC) Pyrrha: Yes!

(DC) Cinder: You wanna see something?!

(DC) Pyrrha: Yes, I wanna see something!

*(DC) Cinder pushes the sniper off as it cuts to her roaring and cuts to her shooting fire from her hands. Screen fades to black then shows (DC) Pyrrha.*

(DC) Pyrrha: I was just trying to get you there, no hard feelings right? We good?

*Cut to a car being crashed into a river then (DC) Pyrrha sliding and firing her pistols also wrist guns then cuts to a helicopter rising quickly while popping flares then to a view of a scope with Salem in view. Cut to the batmobile chasing a Humvee as it cuts.*

 **Suicide Squad.**

* * *

 _ **Alright everyone! More anti-depressants after season 3, the one we needed. Just so you know, here's the lineup for the squad.**_

 _ **Jaune Arc aka Deathstroke: Subject of a "failed" super soldier experiment. Iraq war vet. Also partners with war buddy and business associate possibly girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos.**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos aka Deadshot: Sniper who pulled off seemingly impossible and daring assassinations. Iraq war vet like Jaune. Also partner.**_

 _ **Coco Adel aka KGBeast: Russian assassin with arm cannon. Ex-Spetsnaz and GRU.**_

 _ **Yatsuhashi aka Slipknot: Assassin who is skilled with ropes.**_

 _ **Sun Wukong aka Killer Croc: Cannibal serial killer from Gotham. Do not feed. Longtime enemy of the figure dubbed-The Batwoman. Agile and stealthy.**_

 _ **Cinder Fall aka La Diabla: Former Las Angeles gang member who has obtained pyrokenitic powers.**_

 ** _Mercury Black aka Captain Boomerang: Australian Bogan assassin (As if the third name makes any sense) skilled with boomerangs._**

 ** _Raven Branwen: The Squad's puppet master._**

 ** _Qrow Branwen: Leader of the squad and also right hand man of Raven, willing to execute her order but disagrees with her tactics._**


	2. Almost forgot

*Background is gray colored as a skull resembling an owl as a black figure walks towards the camera as the the Court of Owls symbol appears alongside the city of Gotham with hordes of owls flying in the background with the figure coming into the light revealing Penny, she is wearing a black suit and a bandoleer with knives on it also dual swords on her back.*

Penny: (Voice) Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all, Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed. Speak not a whispered word about them, of they'll send the talon for your head.

*Penny pulls out her swords and putting on her mask as claws surround her as Ballroom Blitz starts playing. Cut to Penny fighting Adam and backflips behind him as Adam slices off her arm causing her to tilt her head in curiosity. Then cut to her throwing her knives at two White Fang members thus killing them as bio comes up*

 _ **Talon**_

 _ **AKA Penny Polendina.**_

 _ **Assassin.**_

 ** _Affiliations: Court of Owls._**

 ** _Age: 198 years old._**


End file.
